Me Bear
Me Bear is a Care Bear and one of three characters introduced in the The Care Bears' Big Wish Movie along with Messy Bear and Too Loud Bear. She is voiced by Tracey Hoyt who also voices Sailor Mini Moon. Appearance Me Bear has lilac fur and her Belly badge depicts an ornate pink smiling heart-shaped hang mirror. Personality Vanity, thy name is Me Bear. Almost never seen without her face buried in her trusty hand mirror, this pink prima donna is a queen in her own mind and wants everyone to know it. When she isn't busy thinking, dreaming, or talking about herself, she's commissioning self portraits and glamorizing herself to be even more fabulous. While her behavior is a strain on the patience of even the most tolerant Care Bear, she does have two close friends in the form of the equally hard-to-bear Too Loud Bear and Messy Bear. Roll in The Care Bears Big Wish Movie Me Bear makes her debut in the straight-to-video Care Bears film Big Wish Movie along with her friends Messy Bear and Too Loud Bear. When Wish Bear uses her star friend Twinkers to wish for new neighbors, Care-a-Lot is visited by the three troublesome bears who immediately take a liking to their surroundings. Abusing the wishing power of Twinkers, the three begin to ask for more and more selfish things, which begins the reduce both the Caring Meter and the very color of Care-a-Lot itself. Me Bear herself even wishes for her own amusement park, Me Bear World, dedicated entirely to her favorite subject: herself. Eventually, their rampant wishing threatens to pull Care-a-Lot apart. After realizing the harm they've caused, the three outsiders are sorry and pledge to help rebuild the Care Bear's home to its former glory with their own hands. Later, when everything is back to normal, the other bears agree to let them stay in Care-a-Lot for good. Gallery Images ''The Care Bears Big Wish Movie'' F55BE81B-7AC6-454C-8FFF-717527B386DE.jpeg|Me Bear looking at herself in the mirror. A15DBC4D-F86B-4190-B90A-6424D2934F98.jpeg 1404C5DC-0795-46F1-8586-1EF7B2CA0848.jpeg|Me Bear wants to buy Twinkers, but Wish Bear says that he is not for sale. 105F1471-BEEC-4F4D-B1D2-BF72F061D112.jpeg|Me Bear wants to get Twinkers for $2.00 but Twinkers still wasn't for sale. 5B98AAFF-DC24-426C-838C-CEC2037EDB70.jpeg 8EEE6788-5FE1-4FE5-8541-8EB5423CD0B6.jpeg 9F137330-DEDD-4A46-978D-45AC561072ED.jpeg 7B91ECD7-00DF-4500-BF6F-D4900CEDCFB7.jpeg|Me Bear is about to have a self portrait of herself by Messy Bear. B199A146-E46F-4E25-8D27-2871F7501F44.jpeg B58E2E5A-95B5-42FF-B404-E5A64ABC09D8.jpeg 277F17B9-B82D-4045-BFF0-A145BE4B6573.jpeg E1AA3058-694B-4A12-9BE7-1B7838501C38.jpeg 0148E9AE-3F71-4BFA-8832-5F63F276DAF0.jpeg 98F4CEB2-6513-46E5-8F1F-084636B1C457.jpeg 444FAC90-7B21-4129-95C2-35A691DEF000.jpeg FDA39499-5439-4EFC-9623-EB6615E2A08D.jpeg 7B944299-0748-4D51-A902-4C3EF6BBAD65.jpeg|Since Wish Bear accidentally wished for Me Bear, Messy Bear, and Too Loud Bear to have Twinkers, Me Bear gets a Starbuddy tummy symbol. 0FCB3AFC-0D4E-42AF-BE18-30DA1B38C822.jpeg AC2DB00A-2EAA-43E4-9590-9D68ED0D0EE8.jpeg|Me Bear promises Wish Bear to give Twinkers back after when they are done making wishes with him. 452366F3-D29E-4A37-8902-DA2AFF9366D9.jpeg|Since Me Bear has Twinkers, she wished that she had an amusement park. A3E0E8E3-24AB-4F38-9258-3704A6ABD507.jpeg 56104930-9A07-4D2F-A524-6A4DB94BE7CC.jpeg 4D417BA2-28A1-4EB2-BFAA-8DEAF39B1417.jpeg A1888A5B-652E-4F67-B4E2-B4680C5FFE3C.jpeg 4A7D299D-832A-4653-94EB-F371C9943859.jpeg DAA33B2D-3FC0-4427-8A3E-23D9E3F665B5.jpeg A87766F6-F941-4792-9392-8DAAF746316E.jpeg 22BD3286-7184-4954-A0C3-BAC651DE7A14.jpeg D5E787ED-B516-4B7C-B068-6E2EA143F4DF.jpeg 5BABF2AA-5BA4-497B-8EA2-C67922EE3885.jpeg ''The Care Bears' Big Wish'' Book DA1CEB4B-2F3A-4925-B708-7C9229C8E2B3.jpeg D71255A6-9A07-436F-881F-408F353BA036.jpeg 474DD91E-866F-473E-A7CA-92AC9AE06C41.jpeg 16EDFAD7-55C1-45A5-A579-6AE31B3A14EC.jpeg 625974BC-BBE8-421E-8E93-E1CA0B9EE1E4.jpeg 913BA32E-CC35-4A50-9CE8-25837D2105AE.jpeg 02227250-33A2-48F2-8AED-8D870E20A6C4.jpeg FD8C8CDB-9A0A-4F33-B1D5-B110EF659F8E.jpeg 0172C6CF-21BD-4900-A5BA-25D01C263A7D.jpeg ACC2A2D4-632E-4A44-A714-BB5EB02E9984.jpeg Navigation Category:Female Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Magic Category:Animals Category:Kids Category:Book Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Control Freaks Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Nurturer Category:Outright Category:On & Off Category:Charismatic Category:Merciful Category:Dreaded Category:Honorable Category:Honest Category:Princess Warriors Category:Magical Girls Category:Heroic Creation Category:Care Bears Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Provoker